montaigne
by mirandapowa
Summary: piti miralee pov deee... à vous de devinez xP


Donc voila 2em petite fic sur du miralee . L'histoire ce passe sur ma petite île du pacifique .pourquoi? bas parce que j'ai en vie XD sur ce bonne lecture.

/

Montaigne

Il ne fait plus trop beau aujourd'hui, je suis en ville pour me dégourdir les jambes, et surtout pour me rapprovisionner en livre et en BD. Et pour cela qu'un seul endroit qui me passe par la tête, ma librairie préférée de tout Nouméa ''Montaigne '', je peux y rester au moins une heure dans ce magasin, c'est mon petit paradis après « Missgames » .Mon cœur commence à s'accélérer je me sens nerveuse, car ce magasin n'est pas mon favoris juste pour ces nombreux de choix de livres, c'est surtout qu'elle est là, qui est- ''elle'' ? C'est une caissière, sur qui j'ai succombé. je me demande si cette dame est de service aujourd'hui, mes mains deviennent légèrement moites, je me rapproche de plus en plus du magasin et je prie pour qu'elle soit la rien que pour la voir, je ne connais pas son nom, des films commencent à passer dans ma tête, je finis par rire nerveusement à la fois à cause de mon imagination qui commence à bouillonner et de l'autre part, parce que l'entrée de la boutique n'est qu'à quelques que pas de moi. Ça y est je suis rentré et la première chose que je vois c'est le comptoir de la caisse juste en face de l'entrée, une jeune brune aux cheveux légèrement bouclés et assise en train de lire un livre, il n'y a pas grand monde même personne je rentre, j'essaye de cacher mon petit sourire nerveux et file directement dans le rayon bd et mangas. Voilà presque une demie heure que je suis a montaigne et j'ai trouvé ce qu'il me faut 3 BD de freak skeal et un manga, il est temps de passer à la caisse ce grand moment d'hésitation ou l'angoisse et la gêne m'envahi, et si je n'avais pas assez… j'aurai l'air idiote, 'vais faire comment mes pied avancent automatiquement ''non attends '' je suis plus qu'à quelques pas du comptoir ''punaise je dis quoi'' je déglutis m'approche de plus en plus de la vendeuse. ''_impact__ dans ''3'' 2''1''._

-Bonjour, me sourit-elle.

- bon. Bonjour. « Aaaahhhh mais parle plus distinctement me giffle intérieurement. »

Elle regarde mes achat et dit en posant un doigt vif sur les livre ''_très bon choix__ ''_et se retourne vers la caisse.

… un très bon choix (ono) mes oreille commence à chauffer. La jeune femme se retourne et me donne le prix de mes achats.

-Sa vous fera 6600 f (soit environ 55 euros) s'il vous plait. ^^

Je cherche dans mon portefeuille et sort toute mes economies, il me manque 600 f le rouge me monte à la tête.

Il vous manque 600 f

Ça y est je me suis transformé en tomate elle l'a remaqué aaahhh, je fais quoi comment mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite. Ma petite vendeuse prends la parole '' _dans ce cas la ….''_ elle pousse doucement les livres sur les coter se penche sur moi pose ses main sur mes joue cramoisi ….MINUTE CE PASSE QUOI LA JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE REVER C'EST CA ? Son visage est de plus en plus près mes pensées sont confuses ces lèvres, elles sont plus qua 1 cm des miennes je sens sont souffle sur mes lèvres et l'espace qui nous séparait est comblé je sens une douce sensation de frissons me courir de partout cela me semblait être une éternité. Elle brise le baiser, se redresse toujours un sourire aux lèvres et continue la phrase qu'elle n'avait pas terminée :

_-_donc voilà tous est réglé, accepter juste mon invitation au restaurent et sa sera bon mademoiselle?

-le… lenalee, toujours un peu sous le choc et toujours aussi rouge.

-Miranda enchanter voici mon numéro de téléphone ^^ .me tend un petit bout de papier avec des chiffres écrits dessus.

-aaahhh eeuh euh voici le mien, déchire un petit pour de papier qui trainait dans ma poche et lui écrit mon numéro.

-merci et a ce soir ^^. Me tendant le pochon contente de mes achats.

Et je me dirige vers la sortie me retourne et voit une dernière fois son sourire angélique en attendant se soir avec impatience.

THE END

/

Ala j'espère que sa vous à plus et que i pas eu trop de faute donc reviews sont acceuli à bras ouvert prêts à tous endurer pour progresser ...*.*/


End file.
